


Fire and Ice

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Minor Violence, Not Happy, Other, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: You have been dating Osamu for a mere month, when you got fed up
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Fire and Ice

"Hah! Seven years of bad luck for this!" you exclaimed victoriously as the broken shards of the once mirror landed on the floor. Except the ones stuck in your boyfriend's hand.   
"Oh yeah? Well the real curse would be spending that seven years with you" he retorted back, almost growling, which sent a shiver down your spike. You've never seen him like this. And you never wanted again.   
But how did it all start? Let me start this at the beginning.   
You and Miya Osamu has been dating for a mere month when you were fed up. You wasn't sure what made you snap. All you remember was anger, and the red fog slowly faking over your brain. And from that point, you saw everything as an offense against you.   
And when he got home, and instead of you, he went to the kitchen first? That was the moment you let him go he's mistaken.   
The fight itself started quietly. It started with a comment, almost a whisper-like one, about how much more Osamu must love food than he does you.   
"Oh yeah? You think that?" he broke the long silence before replying to you. You turned your back to him, but you could hear he was still in the middle of eating.   
"You're always putting eating before me" you nodded, not turning back to him as your grib on your arm tightened.   
"You know, I wouldn't like starving to death" Samu stood up, and after putting the plate in the dishes, he went to you, stopping behind you.   
"Would eating a few seconds later hurt you that much?" you turned to him, slightly raising your voice. And this was the moment your boyfriend snapped.   
The fight escalated quickly from that point on. Both of you got lost on what you started the fight with, or what you wanted to get to. At this point you just screamed everything you had at each other. Insults, wrong doings either of you did, and whatever you had in mind.   
"Maybe then I should have gotten together with your brother instead of you!" you screamed at him on one occasions. The voices inside both your heads screamed stop. Neither of you wanted this fight, neither of you wanted to hurt the other. But also neither stopped.   
At this, Osamu clenched his fist. You could see it was shaking from all the held back emotions. You were sure he's gonna punch you. You heard the story about the time he got violent with his brother in a fight, and Atsumu lost in means of landing more damage.   
But to your surprise, his first landed in the mirror hung on the wall. As it broke into millions of places, they fell to the floor. Some were already stained with this blood, and some stayed in his hand.   
"Hah! Seven years of bad luck for this!" you exclained victoriously, but also relieved that it was just the mirror, and not your face this damage was done to.   
"Oh yeah? Well, the real curse would be spending that seven years with you" he replied with a calm and low, almost growling voice. As he raised his head to look at you, you saw a fire in his eyes that was never there. It was ice cold, but as if a raging fire was burning behind that ice cage. And you realised how much the eyes are the mirror to one's soul. You felt like you saw right into his soul right now. The true Miya Osamu, the raging fire only his own ice cell can lock up.   
"Then why don't you just go and be with my brother instead of me? If he's so much better than me" now even his voice was cold, and sharp, as if he was pointing an icy dagger at your throat.   
"Fine, I will" you puffed your chest to seem more confident in the decision you made than what you actually are. Quickly turning your head, you went out the house, closing the door with all the anger fuelled force you had in you.   
And what was the worse? Neither of you cried when you left.   
The fire was all gone. All that was left is ice, cold, and the misery of regret and loneliness.


End file.
